


Fame to fill the Void

by mangacrack



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Second Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 05:32:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangacrack/pseuds/mangacrack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything I'll never ever tell you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fame to fill the Void

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Enochia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enochia/gifts).



_When it's all over_  
 _What will you have left?_  
 _You'll still be incomplete_  
 _Forgotten and depressed_

 

She knows the moment, Elrond comes to tell her the news. Of course, she suspected what happened, but her powers can't force her to see, when she chooses to remain in denial.

Still, she sinks to the ground, shaking.

"How," she whispers. "How did he die?"

Fleeing from Eregion, leaving her self build home behind and seeking a refuge for unknown numbers of Elves, who lost everything, when Sauron came upon them. But no one had spoken of Celebrimbor. No one could say what happened to him or who had seen him last.

When Elrond speaks again, he confirms her greatest fears: "He was captured."

After, he adds: "Tortured. For the rings, he forged."

Yes. Yes, of course.

Galadriel tries to banish the images from her mind, but she has seen to much war, has tended to many wounded.

"Can I see him?"

Perhaps she is asking. Or pleading. But Elrond, usually kind and understanding, remains resolved and short spoken.

"You should spare yourself the sight", he spats, anger wrapped into his voice. "Since there's not much left to see."

Her lips are quivering and her shaking hands are tearing at her uncombed hair. She tries not to cry, because she has never cried over a Feanorian before and she will not start now.

It would break her, admitting a love she isn't supposed to feel.

Galadriel is aware that the girl, who refused the greatest elf that ever was a gift that could have mellowed the Doom into something less terrible, was slain when she defended the Teleri against her Noldor kin. But she is also aware of the woman and the man, who comforted each other after the War of Wrath. Who both decided against the pardon of the Valar and chose to remain, too proud of their history and far too scared by the losses they suffered.

The thought of loss force her to see past her own narrowed selfishness, because Elrond is still towering above her, dressed for war. His armour is stained with gore and his hair is soaked with rain, sweat and blood.

Aside from the wounds in his soul, he seems unharmed. But his gloved fingers are wrapped around his sword and Galadriel remembers that Elrond is the one and only, who never tried to hide the history he shared with the House of Feanor.

Maglor was his father. In all, but blood and Galadriel couldn't fault Elrond for wishing it was different.  
Maedhros taught him like he was the heir to the crown. A crown, which the eldest grandson of Finwe has surrendered to Fingolfin, but the pattern, remained.  
Celebrimbor, who never had a younger brother and always wished for one.

Galadriel feels her renowned wisdom failing her, for otherwise she would never dare to ask such questions.

"Would you tell me the quenya names you were given, when they raised you? Celebrimbor never gave it."

"No", Elrond says with a hard, unforgiving voice of someone, who just lost a family member. "If he didn't tell, then he probably found you had no right to know."

With these words Elrond turns around and leaves, but pushing something into her hands before he goes. When his angry steps are fading, Galadriel opens her hand and finds Nenya resting in it.

 

_You want acceptance_ _It's all you wanted all along_  
 _You want forgiveness  
_ _From those who you have wronged._

**Author's Note:**

> It was never said that Celebrimbor visited while Elrond and Elros were in Himring, but I think he did. Official the boys were hostages and Celebrimbor that the ties to be a diplomat and make sure they were still alive. I suspect he formed ties with Elrond, especially since they were in a familiar position when it comes to the House of Feanor.
> 
> About the names: I think Elrond has more, but keeps the one he got from Maglor / Maedhros privat. Unfortunately my knowledge about Quenya isn't good enough to create one.
> 
> mangacrack


End file.
